


Aang's Life

by Kalifa100



Series: The Spirit's Champions [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Raava is obsessed with Order, Vaatu is obsessed with ruining his sister's plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalifa100/pseuds/Kalifa100
Summary: Raava, the Spirit of the Avatar, chose a flighty monk of the southern winds, Aang.
Series: The Spirit's Champions [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979732
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. The Choosing

The Spirit of Order, arch-nemesis of Vaatu, was walking amongst Panna’s Southern Winds as the cycle demands. Her current Champion is on the brink of death but will not die until she has chosen.

In the nursery, with the other babies of the Southern Air Temple, laid a rather special child. Panna came by earlier and chose this particular child, without telling Raava first. 

Which really puts a dent in her plan. Raava hates unexpected things. She is very orderly. 

Releasing her mild frustration, Raava inspected the child. He was a healthy baby boy, smiling in his sleep. His spirit was free and flighty, colored with a sliver of Panna’s lifeforce.

_ This shall be the next Avatar. _

Her own spirit, once keeping Roku alive, now pushed against Panna’s for space.

_ Order shall reign over Chaos, once more. _

Sozin was gathering his forces, turning the people of Fire and Fury against the world. Vaatu was rising.

Raava would have none of it. Her brother was the opposite of everything she stood. And she hated it.

Thus the reason for the Avatar.

At the beginning of the Age of Man, Raava made a vow all those years ago to put an end to her brother’s senseless antics _.  _ The other Spirits disagreed with that vow, claiming that their ‘Champions’ will be the catalyst for peace. That there was no need for an Avatar.

Raava eventually made them all, even Nakano, change their minds.

And by her Divine Decree of Separation, she personally separated the people by their elements, as well as forcing the Great Spirits back into their own world.

When she recollected her memories and tuned back into the correct timeline, Raava was nearly complete with her ritual. 

As Agni’s gift to the humans dawned on the horizon, and Tui’s setting down, Raava closed her eyes, repeating in her head her vow against her brother, before molding herself to fit inside the baby’s small frame.

  
  


In the Spirit Tree, in his prison, Vaatu’s chains tightened and chafed his already broken skin. The Spirit of Chaos himself merely smiled a wicked, sadistic, crazed grin, and repeated his own vow against his dear sister.

**_WAR IS COMING._ **


	2. The News

One years old, Aang showed promise when he chose four specific toys.

Two years old, Aang met his bison for the first time, Appa.

Three years old, Aang latched onto Monk Gyatso like a metal to a magnet and started his training in Airbending.

Four years old, Aang left the temple for the first time and met his crazy earthbending friend Bumi.

Five years old, Aang set a new record for the amount of scolding one could get from the disgruntled Elders after getting caught throwing pies at them. Gyatso helped him.

Six years old, Aang met a firebender a few years older than him named Kuzon and became fast friends with him.

Seven years old, Aang won the race to the Northern Air Temple by one second.

Nine years old, Aang was declared an Airbending Master for inventing the air scooter.

Ten years old, Aang almost got into a fistfight defending his friend Kuzon from a bunch of bullies. Gyatso somehow both scolded and congratulated him at the same time.

Eleven years old, Aang was finally old enough to get his tattoos, he vibrated all day in excitement. He stopped once he knew how tattoos were made.

Twelve years old…

* * *

Aang’s mind was in a whirlwind.

_ No… No I can’t be. There’s no way that I’m… _

The young monk paced around his room, skittish. He was trying to process all that he was told.

The Elders told him too early. That he can forgive.

But telling that he, a young twelve year old monk, would have to fight to the point of taking the life from someone else? After being raised with Panna’s values to life? That there is going to be a war?

Taking him away from Gyasto?

No, that was not easily forgivable. 

A force inside him wrestled against its restraints when he was told that he was…

The Avatar.

Suddenly, the room felt suffocating. Needing to get out into the open, Aang bolted out his room, grabbed Appa, and left the Southern Air Temple, leaving only a note behind.

When Aang was peering over the side of the saddle, clearing his head, the sky darkened. The young monk didn’t realize until it was too late.

He was in the most dangerous part of a storm, the eyewall.

White-hot lightning flashed around him. In a state of panic, Aang steered Appa to the left winds to possibly get out of the storm.

But fate would not have it, for the lightning strikes were impossible to predict. And eventually, the Avatar crashed into the water and sent her vessel into a cryostatic environment.

* * *

The very next day, hellfire rained down on all four of the Air Temples. The sky bled red and no one was spared.


	3. The Awakening

Whilst the Avatar was in the ice, the Great Spirits conducted their plans.

Whilst in the ice, the war continued to grow in aggression and despair.

Whilst in the ice, people from all remaining nations suffered.

Whilst in the ice, hope was draining away.

Vaatu’s bonds weakened.

Sozin died, then Azulon died, Ozai ascended.

The ice cracked.


End file.
